Kejutan yang Mengejutkan
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: OC X Rick X Karen. Rick ulang tahun! Waah, asyik nih! Rick, traktirin bakso dong! Ehehe, bercanda... VIVA FFN! Oneshot.


**~SUPRISINGLY SHOCK~**

(**Emily's POV**)

Aku baru saja mau berangkat ke toko bos kesayanganku, alias toko Claire's Bakery Store. Aku melangkah dengan santai sambil bernyanyi. Sebentar lagi musim dingin, sekitar 3 hari lagi menurut kalender yang tertempel di dinding kamar Inn.

"Hei, Emily!"

Aku menoleh. Ada Rick dan Karen. Mereka sedang berduaan di taman dekat Supermarket.

"Hai Rickkun, Karencchi!" sapaku sebisa mungkin, sambil menahan hatiku yang terus sakit. Yah, dulunya aku menyukai Rick. Tapi setelah tahu kalau dia menyukai Karen, aku menyerah. Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya seseorang tak bisa mendapat cinta apabila dia sendiri harus memutuskan cinta orang lain padanya terlebih dulu.

"Pergi kerja, Emily?" tanya Rick ramah.

"Yup!" jawabku pahit.

"Kerjanya yang rajin lho!" pesan Karen. "Kalau ada waktu, nanti aku mau mampir ke toko kalian ah..."

"Enggak! Toko itu bukan punyaku! Itu cuma punya bos! Aku cuma jadi pekerja disana!" jawabku menggeleng ria.

"Ooh... Begitu yah," Karen mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah! Aku harus pergi nih, nanti terlambat kalau terus-terusan ngobrol!" aku langsung pergi. "Bye bye, Rickkun, Karencchi!"

Rick dan Karen melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saja.

--- Claire's Bakery Store ---

"Emily, Emily..." Claire memanggilku. "Sini deh..."

Aku menurut dan mendekati bos kesayanganku. "Ada apa bos?"

"Gini, kamu tahu nggak sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Eeeeng... 27 Fall?"

"Yup!" Claire langsung tersenyum padaku. "Kau tahu itu ulang tahun siapa?"

".... Bos ulang tahun hari ini?!" aku langsung tersenyum ceria. "Selamat ulang tahun boss! Semoga panjang umur, dapet jodoh yang ganteng, baik hati, soleh, enggak mencuri, gak panjang lengan, kabel (kantong tebel), bla bla bla..."

"Eee... Sori, Emily," Claire tertawa kecil. "Bukan aku yang ulang tahun. Aku mau bikin kejutan nih."

"Apa?!" aku langsung melotot kaget. "Tapi siapa sih yang ulang tahun? Kasih tau dong!!"

"I... Iya..." jawab Claire sweatdropped ngeliat reaksiku. "Rencananya, aku, Karen, Popuri, bu Lillia, Gray dan Jack mau buat kejutan buat Rickkun. Kau mau ikut, Emily?" tanyanya dengan senyum misterius.

"Tentu aja! Mau mau mau!!!" jawabku semangat. "Jadi, rencananya apa?"

"Gini... Pst pst pst pstt...."

"Lalu?"

"Pst... Pst... Pssst...."

"Terus!? Wah, bakalan seru nih..."

"Pst... Pst... Pst..."

"... Yaaah, gak seru ah akhirannya!" jawabku kecewa. "Bos ngebikin rencananya gak seru!"

"Yaaaaah..." keluh Claire kecewa. "Ya sudahlah, kita lupakan saja. Kau kerja saja lagi gih, Emily." Claire langsung meninggalkanku dengan kecewa ke arah oven.

Aku kembali membuat adonan roti. Aku memicingkan mataku. Sebenarnya aku mengerti kenapa bos ingin membuat kejutan untuk Rick. Itu karena Bos masih menyukai Rick. Meski aku tahu dia hanya pura-pura, aku tahu kalau dia menyukai Rick. Pengganggu saja. Karen juga. Benar-benar dua gadis pengganggu. Aku mulai merasa kesal.

Saat melihat alat-alat dapur, aku terdiam. Ada sebilah pisau didekatku. Aku tersenyum. Segera kuraih dan mendekat ke arah bos yang sedang memanggang roti.

--

(**Rick's POV**)

Aku sedang beres-beres di kamarku, sekalian membereskan sprei untuk tempat tidur saat musim dingin nanti. Hem, sekarang sudah jam 2 siang. Kira-kira enaknya ngapain ya abis beres-beres? Ibu masih menjaga toko... Popuri yang dapat giliran memberi makan ayam hari ini... Hem...

BRAK!

"Rick! Rick! Dimana kau!?" terdengar suara seseorang dari lantai satu. Siapa itu?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil turun ke lantai satu. Ada Gray dan Jack di sana. Mereka langsung berlarian panik mendekatiku.

"Gawat! Gawat!! Emily ngamuk di Rose Square!" teriak Jack panik. "Dia marah, dan dia sudah membuat Claire dan Karen tak sadarkan diri dengan menusuk mereka hingga berdarah!"

"Aku tak tahu jelas apa mau Emily, tapi..." tambah Gray panik. "Jelas-jelas kau harus menghentikannya!"

"Emily?!" aku terperanjat kaget. Bukannya dia sudah tak menyerah menyukaiku? "A... Aku akan menyusul ke sana!"

"Kami ikut!" teriak Jack dan Gray, mengikutiku.

--- Rose Square ---

Aku baru saja sampai di Rose Square. Disana aku terkejut. Aku melihat Emily tertawa melengking sambil memegang sebilah pisau berlumuran darah kental. Di tanah sudah ada Claire dan Karen bergelimpangan dengan darah mengalir di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka.

"Emily!!!" teriakku panik. "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Emily langsung berbalik dan menatapku. Dia tertawa kencang. "Hahahaha! Kau sudah datang rupanya, Rickkun..."

Aku terdiam kaku. Aku mengerutkan alisku ketakutan. Kedua tanganku gemetaran. Baru kali ini aku melihat Emily sengeri ini. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan badanku. Emily mendekatiku sambil tetap memegangi sebilah pisau di tangan kirinya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku menyerah kan, Rickkun..." Emily tertawa melengking. "Tapi sebenarnya tidak! Aku masih menyukaimu, Rickkun!"

Aku terperanjat lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin aku sendiri yang menyukaimu. Hanya aku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membunuh Karen sekarang. Dan... Akhir-akhir ini aku tahu, sebenarnya bos pernah suka padamu. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk membunuh mereka berdua disini! Hahahahahaaa!"

Aku mulai menangis. Mulai merasakan ketegangan dari nada suara Emily yang serius. Dia serius, tidak main-main seperti biasanya. "Ka... Kau mau apa, Emily...?"

Jack menyeruak dari belakangku. "Emily! Kalau kau bertindak lebih dari ini, aku akan panggil Harris!" potong Jack.

"BERISIK, JACKKUN!" teriak Emily. "Aku akan membunuhmu juga kalau kau sampai pergi dari tempat ini! Gray-kun juga!"

Jack terduduk di tanah, sedangkan Gray masih tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Aku masih merasa ketakutan melihat mata pisau dari pisau yang dipegang Emily itu nyaris mendekati nadi radialis di pergelangan kananku.

"Sebenarnya bos dan Karen sekarang masih hidup, kok." Emily tertawa kecil.

Aku menghela napas lega.

"Tapi bisa saja benar-benar kubunuh. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan 3 permintaanku." potong Emily sambil tertawa lebar, membuatku terkehenyak dalam ketakutan lagi. "Kau dengarkan aku, maka aku akan membiarkan Karen bahkan bos tetap hidup. Kau mau menurut atau tidak?"

"Ba... Baik..." aku mengangguk lemas. "Kuturuti permintaanmu apapun yang kau mau."

"Permintaan pertama," sahut Emily. "Aku mau kau jadi pacarku kalau Karencchi benar-benar mati ataupun bisa selamat."

Aku mengangguk pasrah.

"Kedua," sahut Emily. "Aku tidak suka kau selalu acuh padaku kalau kau mengantarkan telur ke toko bos. Aku ingin kita bisa ngobrol lama."

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Ketiga..." sahut Emily.

Aku menelan ludah. Kumohon, akan kulakukan apapun... Apapun akan kulakukan asalkan semuanya selamat... Karen... Claire... Kumohon, Tuhan, jangan sampai nyawa mereka melayang gara-gara aku... Jangan sampai ada banyak lagi korban karena aku... Kumohon...

"Ini harus kau dengar baik-baik, Rickkun, atau kau takkan melihat bos ataupun Karencchi lagi..." Emily tersenyum.

"Ba... Baik..."

Emily berdehem sebentar.

Aku menelan ludah.

Jack masih berjongkok di tanah.

Gray tetap diam di tempat.

"... KE-JU-TAAAAN! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, RICKKUN!" teriak Emily sambil memelukku tiba-tiba. Aku terkejut sekaligus bengong. Hah?

Jack dan Gray mendekatiku sambil tersenyum lebar. Popuri dan Lillia muncul. Mereka berempat muncul sambil membawa hadiah, sedangkan Lillia membawakan seloyang kue tart. Setelah berkumpul, semuanya menyanyikan lagu 'Happy Birthday' untukku.

"A... Apa-apaan ini...?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Claire dan Karen tak disangka-sangka bangun sambil tertawa-tawa. Mereka lalu melap muka mereka yang berlapis darah.

Aku langsung bengong. "ZOMBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"

SATS

Sebelum aku mengambil langkah seribu dan kabur dari zombi Karen dan Claire yang hidup lagi, Gray dan Jack menarik bajuku.

"Bodoh! Masa adikku udah mati?!" seru Jack sambil melepaskan bajuku. "Itu cuma saus tomat, bodoh! Coba lihat baik-baik deh!"

Aku mengedipkan mataku kaget. Aku langsung berbalik. Karen dengan santainya mendekatiku. "Karen, kau..."

"Dasar, ini memang saus tomat, kok!" Karen mencolek 'darah' yang menempel di rambutnya dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu meletakkan 'darah' itu ke bibirku. Setelah kucicip, aih, ini memang saus tomat.

"Jadi... Kalian cuma ngerjain aku aja, nih?" tanyaku lemas.

"Benar!" jawab Jack, Claire, Karen, Popuri, Gray, Lillia serta Emily. "Selamat ulang tahun ya Rick!"

"Awalnya aku kaget juga pas Emily menunjukkan pisau didepanku. Saat dia bilang rencana kejutan untukmu buatanku kurang seru, Emily memutuskan untuk menambah adegan pembunuhan yang seru! Ternyata menyenangkan juga ngerjain Rick pakai darah-darahan bohongan kayak gini!" jelas Claire sambil melap rambutnya yang masih lembab karena saus tomat dengan handuk.

Aku langsung terduduk lemas. Oh ya, hari ini memang hari ulang tahunku. Sudah banyak yang berlalu, membuatku melupakan banyak hal.

"Eh, Eh, Rickkun," Emily mendekatiku setelah memberikan handuk pada Claire. "Permintaan yang pertama dikabulin enggak?"

"Yeee! Enak aja! Langkahin dulu masakanku—Eh, salah,— mayatku!" ledek Karen dari belakang sambil menabok kepala Emily dengan handuk.

"Bo, boleh..." jawabku bercanda. "Kayaknya seru juga pacaran sama Emily... Emily kan orangnya supel, kayaknya seru nih..."

Emily langsung loncat-loncat hiper, ngerti kalau aku hanya ingin mengerjai Karen.

"Aphaaa?! Rick, kok kamu tega banget siiiih...." Karen langsung nunduk kecewa. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, hanya bercanda, kok." Aku menepuk kepala Karen yang masih agak berlumuran saus tomat. "Aku masih mau jadi pacarmu kok Karen."

"... Dasar Rick jahil ih!" Karen langsung menjotos perutku dengan pelan, tanda kalau dia mengerti kalau aku hanya bercanda.

"Cieeeee.... Kapan kawin niiiihh!" ledek Emily sambil suit-suit didepanku. "Bos juga nih... Kapan kawin sama Gray-kun!"

"Hei, Emily!" muka Claire langsung memerah sambil pura-pura mencubit pinggang Emily. "Malu ah didengar orang!"

Aku tertawa kecil. Gray yang kebetulan memang berada di sebelah Claire langsung menunduk. Pasti mukanya memerah juga.

"Hei, daripada ngeledekin kapan kawin, kau sendiri kapan, Emily?" ledekku sambil tertawa.

"Eh, iya juga yah..." Emily langsung sweatdrop, lalu mengerutkan bibirnya tanda dia sedang berpikir keras, ditambah mengelus-elus dagunya seperti Sherlock Holmes. "Kalau Rickkun kan sama Karencchi, Bos sama Gray-kun (—muka Claire dan Gray sama-sama memerah kayak saus tomat setelah mendengar itu—)... Oh ya! Jackkun belum kan?" Emily langsung menoleh semangat ke arah Jack. "Jadi pacar Emily yah? Yah? Yah? Emily janji deh bakalan jadi cewek yang manis, lucu, cute, baik hati, bla bla bla..."

"Sori, Emily, aku udah punya Ann... Aku sama Ann juga udah punya rencana mau kawin juga kok..." potong Jack sambil sweatdropped melihat tingkah Emily yang memanjati badannya seperti monyet memanjat pohon (Emily=monyetnya, Jack=pohonnya).

DOENG. Emily langsung pasang slow motion bengong berdiri mau jongkok di jalan. Reaksinya yang mudah mengundang orang tertawa membuat kami semua tertawa kencang.

"Hahahahahaa!" tawa Claire meledak.

"Kyahahahahaaa!" Karen ikutan ketawa.

"Bwahahahahaaaaaa!!!" Jack dan Gray juga tak lupa menertawakan Emily.

"Aduh, Gray kenceng banget ketawanya!" Claire menutup kedua telinganya.

"Biarin! Hahahaaa! Gak kuat! Pekerja kamu aneh banget sih, Claire!!!" Gray menepuk-nepuk lututnya saking tak kuat ingin terus tertawa.

"Enggak aneh kok!! Hahahahaaa! Tapi Emily kan memang lucu! Hahahahaaaa!" bela Claire yang masih terus tertawa.

"Hahahahahaaaa!!!" aku juga mulai ingin tertawa.

"Mph... Ibu gak kuat pingin ketawa... Huwahahahahahaaa!" Lillia yang dari tadi menahan tawa mulai tertawa kencang seperti yang lain.

"Kyahahahahaha!" Karen ketawa sampai mulutnya mangap banget.

"Karen! Ketawanya muncrat, nih!! Kena overallku nih! Hahaha!" keluh Jack yang masih tertawa.

"Ih, Karen jorok!" ledekku.

"Biarin! Hahahaha! Gak kuat! Emily, stop! Jangan bikin ketawa lagi!!!" Karen terus memegangi perutnya.

"... Hahahaha!" Popuri ikut tertawa.

"Dasar anak-anak... Hihihi...." Lillia mulai lelah tertawa.

"Hyahahaha! Pop-chan enggak kuat! Emi-chan kocak banget sih! Hahahahahaaa!!!" Popuri makin tertawa melihat tingkah Emily yang sekarang malah goyang gergaji listrik (??) di tanah.

"Hahahahaaaa!!!"

"Myahahahaaa!"

--

Selesai!!

Horeee! VIVA FFN! Selamat ulang tahun FFN! Happy Birthday~~! I'm so glad of your 11th birthday! Even if we're on different country, different time, etc etc etc..., but you're really successful bring us to let our imagine spirit coming out! Once again, happy birthday!! -sok westren gini yah? ^^;-


End file.
